


The Spacies Smash Their Way Through The Roster

by TowardsZero



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Competition, F/M, Femdom, Furry, Hyper cocks, Shameless Smut, Smut, i apologize for my crippling straightness, more tags to come, there's gonna be a lot of variety, yeah just a whole bunch of furry shit's gonna go down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardsZero/pseuds/TowardsZero
Summary: The three space animals get into a spat about their masculinity and end up competing to see who can lay the most broads.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Getting Competitive

The cup shook violently, the dotted cubes within clanking against the cylindrical wall, each other, and the paw that sealed them inside.

"C'mon, c'mon..."

Wolf O'Donnell released his left hand's hold and the five dice all rocketed out onto the picnic table. Though scattered, they all miraculously avoided falling off and landing in the grass. The topmost sides of four rolled three, while the odd one out read a four. Their caster was cocky and excited. "One more!" he gruffly exclaimed, picking up the die showing four between two claws and dropping it back in the cup. Fox and Falco sat at the other end of the table, the latter idly tapping a finger on the wood.

"Don't get too excited. I've been screwed over in your position too many times to count."

"I'm not like you, Falco. I know how to keep my eyes on my prey." With a smirk, he shook his arms quickly and let the die tumble down. Six.

Falco sighed, resting an elbow on the table and leaning into his wing. "This is a dice game. It's all luck."

"Big words coming from the one in third place." Wolf scooped up the die one more time, not discouraged by the previous result. "I've got a roll left. No way in hell it's anything but a three."

"What if it isn't?" Fox added.

"It _won't_ be."

Wolf let the die roll for the final time that turn, bouncing on the table for what seemed like an eternity to the players. Wolf let out a celebratory shout. "Would you look at that!" he continued, picking up the score sheet and pen to mark down the yahtzee he was successful in scoring. The canine across from him watched him jot down the 50 indifferently.

"You know, Wolf, whenever we play board games together, you act a lot like Eleven."

Sliding the paper across the table, he looked back up at Fox. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Fox responded with a shrug. "I was thinking out loud. You just seem proud of how lucky you are."

Wolf placed the dice in front of Falco and scoffed. "You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

"Not necessarily, but you haven't been doing nearly as well in tourneys as you used to," Fox teased. "All I'm saying is you wouldn't've been _that_ excited for a good roll back then."

"Oh, shut up! Don't make this into a luck vs skill thing. I'm kicking your ass at this."

Falco chuckled as he made his roll. "Yahtzee doesn't have a 250 grand prize pool."

As the five dice hit the picnic table, Wolf grit his teeth and slammed a clenched hand against it, causing one of them to fall to the ground at the last second. The duo across from him gave a start.

"My tournament results have fallen off a bit, but that doesn't mean I'm less skilled than either of you! And I'm not only talking about Smash."

Fox was unsure how to respond, not expecting him to get this worked up so soon.. "...Whatever you're talking about, it isn't relevant."

"I don't agree, Fox." The grey wolf loosened his paw, signs of a smirk forming on his muzzle. "When's the last time either of you got your dick wet?"

Fox's ears folded back in shock while the bird jumped from his seat defensively. "That's totally irrelevant!" the latter shouted. Wolf got the reaction he was looking for.

"What's the matter? Not as skilled as you'd like where it counts?"

"It's not-" He rubbed his beak and sat down again. "It's not that I can't pick up ladies, alright!? I'm just content with my right wing when I'm boarded in the Smash mansion."

Fox was initially taken aback, but Falco's reflexive reaction was amusing enough to loosen the canine pilot up. "Oh, come on. It's no use lying here. We've all seen you go after Daisy at parties."

"You're one to talk! It's not like Krystal's putting out at all!"

"That's- that's not my fault! Master Hand treats assist trophies like second-class citizens." He adjusted the collar of his jacket. "I just don't get to see her as often as I'd like, that's all."

Wolf laughed, clapping his hands together. "See my point? I win where it actually matters!"

"You're all talk and no game!" snapped Falco. "All we have is your word. As far as I'm concerned, you're a virgin."

"So what, I have to send you pictures whenever a girl rides me? You really think I'm bluffing?"

"Yes!"

The canine put a hand on his chin, taking a moment to think. He was _not_ expecting Falco to have so little confidence in his ability to score. "Tell you what: there's only one way for us to settle this. Let's hold a little game. Whoever of us three can lay the most women here wins."

"Us _three_?"

"Challenge accepted!" Falco quickly responded, grabbing the score sheet and pen, flipping the paper to its blank side, and quickly starting to scribble something. "I'll record it all and rub the footage in your face." Fox watched uncomfortably beside him.

"Are... are you guys sure this is a good idea?"

Wolf snorted. "What, are you scared you can't keep up?"

"Well, no, but..." Fox scratched his nape, looking up at the sky through the leaves that draped above the table. "F- for example, what if we all go after the same girl and she gets suspicious? I don't want them thinking that we see them as... prizes or something."

"Are you saying you don't?"

Falco stopped writing briefly and waved the pen. "Let's just make it a rule that after one of us smashes someone, nobody else can smash her. Good enough?"

"I- ...yeah, I guess." He let out a huff. Falco continued to move the tip of the pen along the paper, only stopping once to tap the side of it against his beak in thought. He then asked a question.

"Is Piranha Plant a guy or a chick?"

Fox quirked a brow. "...I don't think either."

"It's a fucking plant."

"Alright, alright." Falco only had to jot down a couple more things before he was finished, slapping the piece of overturned paper down on the middle of the table. "Check this out." Competent handwriting listed off a collection of names they all could recognize.

_"- Peach_

_\- Daisy_

_\- Rosalina_

_\- Zelda_

_\- Shiek_

_\- Isabelle_

_\- Samus_

_\- Dark Samus???_

_\- Lucina_

_\- Bayonetta_

_\- Inkling_

_\- Palutena_

_\- Wii Fit Trainer_

_\- Mii Gunner_

_\- Nana_

_\- Jigglypuff_

_\- Pichu (I think?)_

_\- Kazooie"_

Wolf's eyes narrowed as he scanned over the list. "Is this supposed to be everyone we're fighting over?"

"I'm just naming every female fighter available to us."

"No way in hell we're going through all of this." Wolf held out the paper for Fox, who gently took it and began reading from it in turn. "Jigglypuff? Dark Samus? Fucking _Pichu?_ I don't think the rat even knows what a penis is!"

"I just wanted to cover all our bases. I'll admit that Dark Samus probably can't be penetrated but none of us can deny that Jiggs is the biggest whore in the mansion."

Wolf gave a quiet groan and leaned his face into a palm. "I don't like thinking about it."

Fox set down the list, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. "I, uh... yeah. This is really, _really_... overwhelming. Isn't Nana married?"

"To who? Popo? I always assumed they were siblings... and children, at that."

"It's hard to tell with the parka." Fox ran his palms down his face. "It's... better to stay away from all that, I think."

"Speaking of," Wolf responded, "I'm letting one of you have the trainer. Her dead stare freaks me out. Probably has teeth in her cunt."

"That's harsh. I always thought she was pretty..."

"You're just lowering your standards for the sake of beating me and Falco. I have a hard time believing that you're not afraid of losing horribly, Star Fox." The wolf stood up, a confident grin plastered across his face. "Anyway, I have to go start off this game the right way. Don't take too long planning your strategy, or all your options will be stolen from right under your nose!" He laughed heartily, his boots thumping against the soil as he strode out of the courtyard.

"He's not wasting any time at all," commented Falco as he watched the canine exit. "I'm gonna head off too. I'm not gonna lose to this cocky son of a bitch. Try not to get anyone pregnant, alright?" He patted the other's shoulder roughly before jumping from his seat and walking off in the direction opposite Wolf, leaving the leader of Star Fox alone with his thoughts in the yard. He was hardly listening to what his rivals were saying at him.

"...I can't turn down a competition."


	2. The Bounty Hunter

Wolf left the courtyard feeling pumped and ready to plow, more so than he ever had during his stay at the Smash mansion. Despite his confident boasts, he hadn't earned the right to them. He wasn't yet an active player, but _damn_ did it feel good to drill that idea into the heads of his competitors. That's not to say he didn't get any action, however: there was a fighter he successfully screwed once before. Yes, only once. Wolf would never dare call the experience fun, but knowing how easy getting the second date would be, he'd eagerly do it again to get a quick leg up over Fox and Falco.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved his Master Hand-assigned smartphone, which was covered in tiny scratches carelessly left by his exceptionally sharp claws. Quickly tapping at the screen, he opened the messenger and shot Samus a text, the previous one sent by her over 3 months prior.

"you busy?"

Leaning against a corridor wall, he stared down at his phone and waited for a response.

"No, I'm just roughing up a sandbag a little. What's up?"

Wolf silently prayed her violent mood wouldn't carry over into the bedroom. He took a deep breath and let his fingertips hesitantly tap down again.

"i changed my mind"

The response was close to instant.

"Took you long enough. My room isn't locked. Strip down to your boxers, I'll be there in a bit <3"

He slid his phone back into his pants. The exchange with Samus went almost exactly as he had expected. Scanning from left to right, he considered his future options. Seeing Link coming from the dining hall brought his mind to Zelda, another beautiful blonde whose playful nature he would much prefer to Samus's. "Who else..." he wondered aloud, Isabelle being the next candidate to come to memory. His most carnal side was excited by her especially, his tail giving a single quick swing from one side to the other — how could he not go for the only female canine in the house? A hand drifted downwards, reaching to loosen his belt and slip into his boxers... but then he remembered he was still in the hall and had to save his energy for the date he planned seconds prior. Oh well.

* * *

Samus's dormitory was larger than Wolf was expecting, at least thrice the size of his own — part of the privilege of being one of the original twelve, he figured. Aside from its size, it was nothing remarkable, decorated with the standard wooden tables, desks and chairs everybody else got, though in greater quantities to account for the extra space. There was also a trophy shelf across from the king-sized bed, bearing the many prizes Samus had accumulated, the most eye-catching being the one given for taking first place during last year's annual supermajor.

Wolf first removed his fingerless gloves, then his vest and undershirt, following with his boots, socks, belt and pants. Sitting on the bed, he tossed them all into a heap in the corner of the room. He was left wearing nothing but his unsaturated purple boxers and eye patch, if you count that. The top quality air conditioning of the room was felt on his bare fur, flowing through the tufts on his head and the shorter muscled plains on his chest and abdomen. He laid his form down on the bed. His head relaxed into his hands which relaxed into the cushy pillow. Samus' bedroom was _far_ comfier than his own. "Why did we fuck in the training room last time?" he pondered, his maw opening wide in a yawn as his eyes slowly shut...

...and Samus sultrily stepped in. "I'm surprised you showed up, pup."

When he refocused his vision, the first thing he noticed was that she was dressed in her power suit (barring the helmet, which she held in her left arm like a football). Her gaze was fixed on him, supplemented with a sly grin. Wolf had to keep himself from scowling.

"What, did you expect me to pussy out when _I_ sent the first message?"

His pupil followed as she walked over to the bed and set the helmet down on a nightstand. "A little." She leaned over him, reached a metallic hand out and poked Wolf on the nose, making him flinch. "But that was my mistake. You're a better boy than that, aren't you?"

The canine waited a beat before slowly nodding.

"Come on, say it out loud for Mistress-"

"God fucking damnit." His back sprang up from the mattress, the unfiltered anger in his one visible eye making the taller blonde start backwards a step. His right claws sank deep into the sheets with an audible tear. "Do we have to do it like this again?"

Samus had a condescendingly concerned expression, with her head cocked to the side and her lips subtly pouting. "I already told you last time, Wolfy," she replied with a controlled low tone, "it's either this or you leave my room with blue balls."

He was going to roll off the bed and storm out without a moment's hesitation until he remembered he had a competition to deal with — one that was his idea, no less! Starting it off with what he considered the easiest target wasn't the best decision for his morale, he thought. Through clenched teeth, he took one breath in and out. "I understand."

The ends of Samus's lips curled upwards. "Good boy."

The same cannonless hand that touched Wolf's nose pressed against his chest, its unpleasant palm a gentle force that laid him back down. His fingers unfurled out of the rips and he let out a small, breathy groan. Samus ran a finger along the fur on his collarbone before stepping backwards, gently commanding him with "Don't move a muscle."

Each piece of her suit fell from her body one by one, their descent softened by the carpeted floor. With every segment freed from her body, the canine resting flat on the bed had more of her tall, lithe figure visible to him. _Finally_ , he had something to be excited about — while he was undoubtably not into Samus's sexual habits, that damn near perfect body almost made up for it. Her slender but defined arms, her wide, powerful hips, her large shapely breasts held up by her lingerie... The only thing he'd change about it is her height. He did _not_ like how it surpassed his own by a couple inches. Just a little shorter and she'd be a lot easier to handle, both on the battlefield and in bed.

Samus stepped forth from the controlled rubble her suit formed and ran her hands up the bare skin of her torso, half-lidded eyes scanning to make sure the other was paying attention. Wolf's excitement was given away all too easy between his dilated pupils, the moving grey tail partially visible between his barely spread legs, and the gargantuan — _gargantuan_ mound in his briefs that had visibly hardened since the power suit dropped. Samus felt a chill coarse through her body.

"Well well, would you look at this."

She crawled onto the foot end of the bed and placed an index and middle finger on the equator of Wolf's warm, half-flaccid bulge. Her tongue slipped out and made a slow circle around her pink lips as she began to run the digits along the cotton-covered length. "It's been a while since he and I have last met, hm?" she lowly said, eyes pointed at Wolf's. He didn't reply, but refused to break eye contact. But their shared stare was interrupted anyway when his underpants were tugged down and out sprang his rising erection, blocking their view.

To say Wolf's shaft was massive would be an understatement. Hefty and powerful, its full twenty-four inches would imbue even the ugliest man alive with total confidence should he be blessed with it. Now that it was in Samus's sight, she had to take a moment to admire the beast. It served as an excellent reminder to why Wolf was her favourite plaything in spite of his attitude. Not that a less comically-proportioned cock couldn't satisfy her, of course, she simply appreciated the challenge a hyper trunk like his offers.

A hand extended and took in the texture of his cock, feeling its grey fur between her fingers, feeling it twitch to life rapidly under her touch, feeling its warmth as Wolf's heart worked itself out pumping it full. Her free hand was placed on his mountainous furred sack which laid idly between his legs, cupping the one testicle that could fit in her hand.

Samus' body rocked to the side so her face could greet Wolf's once again. "This is why I wish you were more cooperative, Wolf. Captain Falcon doesn't have this. Neither does Pit."

Her hand obviously had no way to wrap around his shaft's full diameter, but her folded fingers and palm still stroked what it could reach slowly from tip to base. His legs twitched with confined energy as she leaned forward and rubbed her chest sporadically on its upper half. Wolf shut his eyes and laid his head back into the pillow. It felt dissatisfying not putting in any of the work himself, but he wasn't going to turn down the first easy point. The only question was how long it would take to cum and secure it...

Perhaps he shouldn't have given up his sight, because the warm electric tingling sensation he felt starting at the base of his penis caught him off guard. He gave a shout and reflexively tried to jump to his paws, but the strange feeling held him in place. Samus chuckled lowly.

"Really, Wolf? I didn't think you'd freak out the second time."

Oh. Right.

Prevented from flailing any further by Samus's reminder, he refocused his vision and saw Samus's paralyzer pistol held close to his throbbing penis, a loop and a half of its plasma whip wrapped loosely around his shaft. How could he not recall a feeling as distinct as _that_? The restless, unpredictable heat dancing all along the length of his cock, holding it firmly in place with a rope that wasn't even solid — maybe his brain intentionally suppressed it from his conscious. That would make sense, he thought. It wasn't a painful sensation physically, no, the whip was handled too delicately to hurt. It did, however, leave a deep emotional wound. He was never good with being restrained.

The always moving plasma slid slowly out of her blasted and coiled further up his length like a snake, loop after loop, until there was no more whip left to release. Like the lights on a Christmas tree, it enveloped the canine's cock firmly, wrapped carelessly all around. The sparking tip was stimulating in particular, resting on his foreskin and sending beats of pleasure down through his cockhead.

Involuntarily, Wolf's four limbs twitched and flinched against the mattress, his mouth hanging open and letting out a high howl-like groan. Samus grinned. On a base level, the plasma whip coil was *intensely* pleasurable, he had no choice but to admit. His cock could feel every one of its unpredictable natural shifts, from the little twinged to the larger sparks. Each one of them sent waves of ecstasy through his spine, coursing to the rest of his body, all the while the woman who held the whip had her head lowered down to his ballsack. Her lips planted little kisses all over the two furred testes while her fingers rubbed firmly along the sack.

He hadn't been laying on her bed for long at all, and yet he felt ready to (at least partially) drain his balls. The intense stimulation was to thank for that. Yes, he was _very_ thankful.

And thus, he let his cock release freely.

Thick ropes of his canine jizz flew from his cock like a geyser, the first spurt out layering over the ceiling above. The following shots fell just barely short and fell just a little slower than they traveled upwards, staining the bedsheets, the carpet below, the looped whip, Wolf himself, and Samus's nape — she hadn't noticed Wolf came until she felt the heavy load splashing down onto the back of her neck, dribbling down to make a mess of her bra both front and back.

"Wow..." she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I didn't expect you to blow so soon this time, Wolfy. I was hoping to go an hour before riding you dry. Thankfully," she gently squeezed one of his testicles, "these boys look like they've got more fight in them." The whip retracting sent little flicks of semen in every horizontal direction. As soon as he was allowed to move, Wolf rolled from the bed and headed off towards her bathroom.

"Nope. Wrong."

Her expression fell blank. "...what? Come on, Wolf, you're always so energetic-"

"Not today." The door shut behind him and she heard her shower turn on a few seconds after. "Can't fuckin' stand being below..." he grumbled, barely audible through the water cleansing his body.

Samus sat uncomfortably on her bed as she waited her turn, looking at all the little semen stains littering her room and the much larger ones on her mattress and ceiling. "I wasn't even going to do anything that bad this time..."

Score one for Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anybody interested in seeing this continue? I'm not sure how long I'm gonna keep it going for before I get bored.


End file.
